


Kinktober 2016: Overwatch edition

by mx_vertiginous



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bloodplay, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Genital Piercing, In Public, Kinktober, Kinktober 2016, Latex, M/M, Sex Club, Size Difference, Sounding, play piercing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8292709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mx_vertiginous/pseuds/mx_vertiginous
Summary: A collection of Overwatch related drabbles and shorts for Kinktober.Some of these are going to be more explicit than others, and you can expect some to be flat out crack-fic. These have not been beta-ed, quality will vary widely.A handy index if you're looking for specific pairings:Chapter 1: Public (Mei/Junkrat, cameo from Reinhardt)Chapter 2: Size Difference (Ana/Reinhardt)Chapter 3: Sounding (Junkrat/trash... literal trash)Chapter 4: Bloodplay (Lucio/Junkrat)Chapter 5: Electricity (Junkenstein)





	1. Public

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today’s theme is Public.

It had been Mei’s idea in the first place, one of those things she had been curious about before she was frozen, but always too timid or too busy with her science to bother trying. Like everything else though Jamie had run with it, run far past her comfort level. 

That’s how she found herself walking down the hall at a sex club wearing little more than a hooded fur cape that barely grazed her shoulders, and lace boyshort panties. On a leash no less with her hands cuffed behind her back. Jamie had proposed she wear platform shoes that brought her nearly eye level to his throat, but she’d vetoed them in favor of furry boots. She’d whined about keeping her bra on, but he had teased her mercilessly until she gave up. At least if people could see her tits, they could barely see her blushing face under the hood. 

It wasn’t as bad as she expected though. After the first rush of “everyone is staring at me,” she realized that most of the people there were going about their business. Peering around one corner she saw a naked man strapped to a cross being whipped by a lady in a short nun’s habit. Through a doorway she saw a man on all fours in a latex dog suit servicing a large man with his dick bulging out of lederhosen.

A large man.

In lederhosen.

Her eyes wandered upwards.

Spinning quickly she buried her face in Jamie’s chest. “That’s, that’s…. Oh my goodness! Now I’ve seen Reinhardt’s dick! This was such a bad idea Jamie. How am I going to get through briefings now without giggling the whole time?” She looked up with panic in her eyes “We should go. NOW!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone would like to draw Reinhardt in super short lederhosen getting his dick sucked by a latex clad puppy-boy named Hans…. I’ll just throw that out there. It just seems like a very wholesome Germanic hobby.


	2. Size Difference

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today’s theme is Size Difference.  
> Look ma, I did a real drabble with under 100 words!

She pushed herself up to watch him, small hands in the thicket of grey hair across his broad chest. His face screwed up, eyes closed, lips parted, and with a groan he shook between her legs like an earthquake. 

“Ach, liebchen, I missed you…” his voice an after shock. An impossibly huge hand brushed a lock of hair away from her dead eye, and then pulled her down into his chest. She nuzzled her cheek into him, took a deep breath, he smelled of musk, and sweat, and safety. 

“I missed you too, habibi.”


	3. Sounding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today’s prompt: Sounding. 
> 
> This is total crack, sorry dudes.

“What’s this Hog?”

They were rooting through a pile of debris in an abandoned cattle station. Mako’s ears perked up… things that confused Jameson were often valuables. But this time he just held up an old plastic tube.

“Humph… just a pen…” he huffed, quickly returning his attention to the filing cabinet he was breaking open.

“There’s whole box of ‘em!” Junkrat cackled… “What’re these for again?”

“You write with them. Words and maths and all that crap.” He had forgotten that Jamie had never been to school, that the outback schools had been destroyed in the Crisis. “Th’ hell you think you do with ‘em? Jam ‘em up your dick or something?”

Late that night, Mako woke to pee, and when he realized Junkrat was awake and tinkering, peeked into the doorway of the next room. Jamie was hunched over, the box of dried out pens spilling onto the floor. 

He caught sight of Roadhog looming in the doorway and cackled. “Tried that writing thing you were on about, couldn’t sort it. But mate, hooley dooley… you were right about sticking it up your dick!”


	4. Bloodplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's theme is: Bloodplay

“I trust your hands are steady… I just don’t trust the grime between your joints. Put the damn gloves on.” Lucio huffed wiggling out of his pants.

“Alright, alright! You sure you want to try this?” Jamie’s voice was getting thinner and thinner with anxiety. "Sounds naff to me, but what do I know, I don’t go to parties with billionaires.“

Lucio chuckled in return, "Look, it ain’t even the weirdest shit I’ve seen. People book me for those private events and man… rich people are crazy. Anyway, man I’m curious. I went to all the work of stealing this shit from Angela, you’re not going to punk out on me?”

Jamie had half a mind to do exactly that. He’d had enough of real gore when he’d lost his leg and arm. But, it wasn’t like Lucio was asking him to chop off a limb. Just a little blood between friends…. exactly the kind of stupid shit Jamie allowed himself to be talked into when he was drinking.

Lucio was lounging on the cot expectantly, his thick cock half-hard with anticipation. "Come on!“

Jamie gave him an affectionate kiss on the forehead, "I know, I know, tic-tock, tic-tock.” 

He ran his love hand over Lucio’s dick, pulling back the foreskin and trying to figure out how best to place the needles, eliciting a groan from his patient. "Ok mate,“ he chuckled nervously, "here goes.”

“Hold up… the alcohol!” Lucio demanded.

Jamie gave another nervous laugh and set about swabbing his cock with rubbing alcohol. Despite his jumpy demeanor, his hands were calm and steady. Smoothing back the foreskin again, he used his prosthetic hand to hold Lucio firm, and slowly slid the needle just under the skin of the frenulum and gently popped it though the other side.

Lucio gave a strangled gasp. "Whoa, that was intense.“ His breath came in ragged gasps. "Do another one!”

“You sure mate?” Jamie’s eyes went wide in surprise.

Lucio looked up at him with a spacey, half crazed grin. "Yeah, man, do it again.“ 

Another nervous giggle, Jamie bounced on the edge of the cot for a moment to get his energy settled down. He grabbed another of the pilfered hypodermic tips and took a moment to calm his mind and steady his hands. He ran this one lined up right under the other. 

Lucio gave another breathy moan, and then pushed himself up on his elbows. His dreads fell over his face as he looked down at Jamie’s work with a sense of awe. After a moment though his dark skin went ashy, and he collapsed back down.

"Can you take ‘em out man?” he said with a sense of urgency, “it’s cool, but maybe… yeah, too much.” His voice grew wobbly as Jamie carefully eased out both needles leaving a tiny trickle of sickeningly bright blood.


	5. Electricity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't quite cute-sexy-kinky, but it was a nice chance to tackle Junkenstein.

For as long as he could remember, people had called him mad. Even as a young boy, the other children shunned him, whining to their parents that his stories scared them, made them sad, made them cry. They all seemed to think something was wrong with him, but Jamison had never been able to figure out exactly what. He had always been this way, and at 15 he didn’t know any other way to be.

His parents had told him this would help. His parents had told him this might be a cure. A cure for what he still didn’t know. The doctors and nurses had not been able to explain it. They were kind though. Kind and gentle as they strapped him down to the wood backboard. Kind and gentle as they inserted the IV into his arm. Kind and gentle as they put the rubber guard in his mouth.

But the shocks. The shocks were not kind or gentle at all. The shocks sizzled and cracked. The shots whispered and burst. The shocks left a taste on his tongue like metal gone sour. 

And when they released him he knew. He had seen the other side. He knew the answer now, and no one could ever hide it from him again.


End file.
